The Deathly Regulars
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: How many hours are in a day when you don't spend half of them watching TV? When was the last time any of us REALLY worked to get something that we wanted? How long has it been since any of us really NEEDED something we WANTED? When a virus causes the dead to rise up and devour the living, one group will be tested to the limit by this new, unforgiving world...


**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story, and this is THE BIG ONE! I noticed that a lot of writers on this site have at least one story that they're most known for, like BrunoMarslover21 with A Change Between Us, GearSolidSnake with Chronicles of the Enchiridion, etc. So, hopefully this will be the story I'm known for, hope you enjoy the first, regular chapter...**

It's a beautiful autumn day in the Californian city of Twin Peaks. It's November the 7th, as we get closer to winter the people start grabbing their winter coats. Downtown, three police cars speed down 6th street to apprehend a few lawbreakers. The police pulled up in front of an apartment, The Crib, and leap out of their cars with Glocks and other police firearms.

The police burst through the doors, and cause quite a shock to those inside. They scan the room, looking for their targets, and one of them start shouting when they see one of the suspects running for the door. One particularly short officer dived for the man, pulling him to the floor. He pulled out his handcuffs, grabbed the mans' hands, and linked them around his wrists.

"Nice work officer Fives", said one of the officers as the leader of the operation shouted out orders to go up the stairs. He got up, bringing the man to his feet, and said, "Thanks, but that's my brothers' name, everyone just calls me Low Five Ghost". The officer nodded and followed the others up the stairs to get to the 4th floor, leaving officers at each level to guard the elevators.

They finally reached the door of the drug dealers' apartment, room 413, and two officers stood to either side of the door with their Glocks in hand. Another officer, who wore a bullet resistant vest, looked to the leader, who nodded, and kicked the door in and charged with his baton. They heard shouting and gun fire, and saw the officer go down as he took a shot to the shoulder, and the other two officers charged in with their guns sounding off shots at the dealers. After a brief firefight, the dealers had been apprehended with minor wounds.

The police drove back to the TPPD Head Quarters, and walked the dealers into the one of the cells they had their. The lead officer, a particularly tall man with a police cap on, congratulated the other officers for their work and walked off to talk to the chief of department, Captain Ross. Ross looked up from the papers on his desk, and smiled at the officer, "Ah, Sergeant Mordecai, great to see you! Good job with those drug dealers". The officer, a 38-year-old Blue Jay named Mordecai Quintel, smiled, and said, "No problem, just doing my job. And please, call me Mordecai, we're friends after all".

Ross chuckled, "Yes, indeed we are. I would like to thank you for your services over the last ten years once again, and since you did a good job today; why don't you head home and rest". Mordecai saluted, and said, "Thank you sir, I'll just turn in my gear then head off". He walked out, heading towards his locker in the armory, and stopped when he heard someone call out, "Hey, Mordecai". He turned around to see it was Low Five Ghost, and asked, "What's up"? The ghost chuckled, and said, "You did good out there, and they definitely made the right choice promoting you". Mordecai thanked him, and LFG asked, "Hey, are you and your family still coming to Five's welcome back party on Saturday"?

Mordecai nodded, remembering what all the others went to do after the park closed. High Five Ghost is now a professional hunter, doing both commercial jobs and sports competitions. Muscle Man is now a construction site builder married to Starla, who is a carpenter, and they both have two children; Gabriel, their 11-year-old son, and Josephine, their 8-year-old daughter. Thomas had finished high school after the park, and was now in college. Benson was a stay at home dad, his son Johnny 9-years-old, and his wife Audrey was a wedding planner. Pops stayed at the park house with Skips looking after him, who worked as a mechanic in town. Eileen is a geography teacher at the Twin Peaks middle school, and her husband Rigby is a bar keeper in the downtown area, they had two kids; twins, Alex and Lilly, both 11.

As Mordecai walked out of the building, he pasted officer Lewis, who asked him, "You heading home Sarge"? Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, Ross is letting me out early today". Lewis nodded, and as Mordecai got inside his black truck with 'POLICE' written in white on it, he waved and said, "Tell the Mrs. I said hi". Mordecai chuckled, "Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her that". He then started the car and drove off.

On the way back home, Mordecai received a call. He checked to see that it was, and saw that it was Margaret. He accepted the call and talked through the trucks' Bluetooth. "Hey beautiful", he said with a smile, then hearing her say, "Hey handsome". He laughed and asked, "What can I do for you"? "Are you finished with work?" she asked, him replying with, "Yeah, I'm just on my way back home now". "Great!" she exclaimed, "Can you pick up the groceries for me while I pick up Connor from school"? He instinctively nodded and said, "Sure, text me what we need".

At the grocery near his neighborhood, Mordecai was looking for some milk that had a good while before their expiration date, though this was proving difficult, as other people have had the same idea. 'Dammit', he thought, picking up the milk that goes off on the 14th, 'I guess we have to settle for this'. He place three cartons of it in the trolley and started to push it past the fruit section. As soon as he pushed the trolley past the shelf, another trolley slammed into his and knocked it over.

"Hey-" he started to say something, but stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry… Mordecai"? He felt a little awkward, since the woman who had ran into him was CJ. 'Oh shit!' was all he could think of as he looked at the cloud humanoid. She smiled, "Oh my God, I haven't seen you in ages"! He chuckled nervously, "Hey… CJ". He reached down to pick up his and her things, and she slapped her head, "Ah, Jessus, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help".

While she helped him sort their stuff from each other, he kept thinking of a way to not make things awkward. They got up, and as he dusted off his Police shirt, she noticed and asked, "Wait, are you an officer now"? He nodded, "Yeah, I left the park nearly ten years ago". She chuckled, "Yeah, I heard that place got closed down, have you talked to the others since"? He shook his head, "Not really, I mean, I see High Five Ghost when he hangs out with his brother and I. He's a professional hunter now". She laughed, "Oh that's cool".

He smiled, thinking, 'This isn't so bad', and asked, "So, what do you do"? She groaned, "I'm working at a comic store in the mall, it's super boring". She smiled at him, and asked, "So, how have things been since we last met"? He cringed, knowing where this was going, and asked, "Are you asking if I'm single"? She nodded, smirking at him, and he sighed, face palming as he said, "CJ, I think you need to-" "What's that"? He looked at his hand, realizing that she noticed his ring, and cringed, "Yeah, that's what I need to tell you… I'm married".

Her jaw basically dropped to the ground as he said that, and she asked, "How long"? He cringed some more, expecting her to lose her temper, and said, "Fourteen… years". Now she was truly shocked, and said, "Well, that's nice… I'm happy for you and…" He sighed, knowing she definitely wasn't going to like his answer, and said, "Margaret". She now glared at him, saying, "You mean that girl from the coffee shop? The one you cheated with on me"! He sighed, "I thought you understood; we weren't dating"!

She smirked, "Maybe we can do what you did then, if you're interested". He glared at her, and walked away with the trolley, saying, "Two things. One, I love her. And two, I have a twelve year old son". She watched him walk off, resisting the urge to pursue him, and looked at the ground, thinking, 'I'll get you Mordecai, and we will be happy together'. She looked back up to see him turn the corner, and whispered under her breath, "Even if it's the last thing I do".

After a fifteen-minute drive, Mordecai finally arrived home: a light blue, two-storied house with wooden plank walls and a black roof. He pulled up in the driveway, stopping before he ran over a green bicycle, and parked next to Margaret's red hatchback. He smiled, knowing who he will see when he walks in, and opens the car door to see their dog, Leo, lying on the lawn and enjoying the sun. He kneeled down to the young golden retriever, and said, "Hey boy, enjoying the sun". He chuckled as Leo jumped up onto his knee to lick his face. Mordecai still can't believe he lost the argument about getting a dog with Margaret and Conner.

He walked through the front door, two brown paper shopping bags in each arm and his keys in his right hand, and called out, "Hello, anyone home"? He heard a stomping noise coming from the stairs, and as soon as he placed the bags next to the family portrait on the table, he turned to see a young Blue Jay running towards him. "Dad, you're home early!" they said as they ran into him to hug him, making Mordecai chuckle and hug him back, saying, "I'm happy to see you too Connor". Connor was twelve; he was short compared to his dad but was one of the tallest in his grade, and had dark blue feathers with a white chest, two spikes like Mordecai, plain dark blue tail feathers, two white bands around his wrists, black rings on his fingers, and a black coma like his mother.

Connor stood back and asked him, "Did you use your gun today"? Mordecai chuckled, trying to make his job sound a little less intense and said, "Yeah, we stopped a bunch of criminals, don't worry; no one was hurt". Mordecai looked up to see his wife, Margaret, looking at the two with a smile. Mordecai told Connor, "Could you help get some of the groceries out of the truck"? Connor nodded and ran out of the door to do what his father told him, leaving the two older birds alone.

Margaret walked towards Mordecai, asking, "How was work"? He wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in, and said, "It was okay, we stopped a few drug dealers, I'm sure your friend has told you though". She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, loving kiss, and said, "Yeah, I just wanted to hear it from you". Margaret had become a news reporter for channel six, following in her fathers' footsteps.

The family of three sat at the dining table eating roast steak and vegetables. Since becoming a wife and mother, Margaret quickly became a better cook and the only meal Mordecai and Connor was afraid of were her pancakes she would cook on Saturday mornings. Mordecai swallowed a bite of the tender meat, and asked, "So Connor, how was school". Connor looked at his plate, picking the carrot from the mash potato, and duly said, "Yeah, I guess". Mordecai looked at him, and then turned to Margaret with his eyebrow raised, and she sighed, "He got into an argument with that bully again".

Mordecai sighed, and turned back to Connor, and said, "Connor, forget about that jerk, don't let him bait you into a fight". Connor looked at him and said, "Isn't that what you do with criminals? Aren't they just adult bullies"? Mordecai's eyes grew with shock, not really used to this attitude, and Margaret glared at Connor and said, "Connor, you shouldn't talk about things like that, what your father does is… different". Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, it's more complicated then that, people can be jerks but criminals… they're just bad people, you understand"? Connor sighed, "Yeah, I guess so", and Mordecai smiled, "Good, now finish your dinner and we can watch The Simpsons after".

An hour later, they finished watching an episode of The Simpsons, and Connor turned to Mordecai and said, "Man, that was a weird episode". Mordecai smiled, "Yeah, be glad the real world isn't as cartoons". Margaret chuckled, "Yeah, it's kind of funny how the episode starts of as one thing and then the whole plot changed by the end". Mordecai got up from the lounge, stretching his arms as he turned off the TV and told Connor, "Alright, time for bed, you have school tomorrow as well as a baseball game". Connor groaned, getting off the lounge, and walked of, saying, "Fine, but only if we get ice cream after the game". Mordecai chuckled, and helped Margaret off the lounge, and she giggled, "Looks like someone is trying to get laid tonight". Mordecai wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, and pulled back and said, "You know me too well".

Mordecai rested in his bed, Margaret fast asleep next to him, and they were both naked. Mordecai had woken up at twelve in the morning, and was currently staring at the ceiling while he was thinking about things. He thought about his life now, in the world today, and compared it to when he first worked at the park. He now has everything: A house, a job, a wife and son, and lots of friends. His life was perfect, and he appreciates having it more then anyone else would. He turned to his side, drifting to sleep with one thought on his mind, 'My life will always be awesome'…

 **Okay, to save you guys and gals from having to ask, this is an alternate universe kind of thing, so none of the crazy stuff like time travel and monsters has existed. It's just a regular version of the show with the same characters, though the world will change... 3 Chapters remaining until that happens. Hope you guys like it, and leave a comment if you have any questions (Though I may not answer them for the sake of discrepancy of the plot), see ya!**


End file.
